Scream on Key
by poet84
Summary: After a win at sectionals, the glee kids are confronted by two blood thirsty fans. *Rating is for death* One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story, nor do I have any association with the creators. The original plot is the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended**

**This was a ficlet that I originally posted on tth. I would like to say that I am a fan of Glee, but when I first started watching the show all I could think was 'What the heck am I watching? This show is on crack!' and it led to this.**

After receiving a standing ovation at sectionals, Mr. Schuester brought all of the kids back to the music room to celebrate. "That was amazing you guys! I told you that you could do it!" There was cheering from the entire group. Puck reached for the stereo to turn it on when all the lights went out.

"Yes, you were all rather good." They turned to see a bleach blond man in a black leather trench coat leaning against the door frame. Next to him was a woman with raven hair and wicked eyes.

Finn squinted, "Billy Idol?"

"Um…thank you." Replied Rachel.

"Can we see if they scream on key?" The woman pleaded with the man.

He stroked her hair, "Of course pet." When they turned back to the kids their faces had changed. Their brows were all bumpy, their eyes were yellow, and they had fangs.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye the woman moved to Mr. Schuester and pulled him into her. At first it looked like she was giving him a hickie except that Mr. Schuester was screaming. When she looked up again he was dead and his neck was covered in blood that was seeping through two little holes. Rachel screamed followed by the rest of the group.

Finn and Puck tried tackling the Billy Idol wannabe, but he was too fast. As they approached, he grabbed them by the necks and threw them back into the other kids. He then grabbed Brittany and stroked her cheek in a gentle, almost loving way. She was crying hysterically and even whispered "please" but apparently he wasn't listening. She bit into her neck while the raven haired woman laughed.

He next went for Quinn, but the woman stopped him, "Oh, Spike. I want that one. She's with child. I want to see what it looks like."

Spike smiled, "I've always admired your curiosity Dru." He handed the puny blond to his mate and turned instead to Puck. "You'll do."

Puck fought as hard as he could, but this Spike guy was massively strong. Rather than drink his blood, Spike slammed him onto the wooden floor and removed a spike from his coat. "It's been a while since I've been able to do this, so I may be a little rusty." He slammed the railroad spike into Puck's arm. The scream that escaped his lips only made Spike laugh and Drusilla snicker.

Dru turned her attention back to Quinn. Using her sharp nails, she dug her hand into the girl's stomach and removed her uterus containing the beginnings of life. Finn caught his girlfriend as she fell. Dru held the fetus up to her mouth and bit into it. She pulled her mouth away dissatisfied. Licking the blood off of her fingers she used her other hand to grab Finn by the hair. "Was that yours?" Rather than wait for an answer she placed her still bloody hand on his cheek and snapped his neck.

Spike continued to torture Puck while forcing the others to watch and listen to his screams. When he got bored, he put the spike to Puck's head and drove it in. He stood leaving the spike implanted in the boy's skull. "Who's next?"

The rest of the kids grabbed whatever was near them to try and fend off these creatures that had come to kill them. They didn't help. Spike's foot caught Artie in the face, smashing his face in and sending him flying back into the step causing him to flip over backwards dead. Drusilla grabbed Mike and Mercedes by their heads and slammed them together. Rachel slipped past the two psychos and ran as fast as she could for the exit.

Back in the music room, Santana's arm was ripped off by Spike and used to knock Kurt into the piano where his head hit the keys, making a very low and very ominous note. Dru bit Tina and ripped a chunk of her flesh from her neck. Dropping her snack to bleed to death, Dru went after the last one. Rachel had just about made the door when she was grabbed from behind. "Tsk, tsk, little lamb. Miss Edith still wants a show."

Rachel was carried back to the music room by Drusilla. She screamed as loud as she could, but no one seemed to hear her. She was going to die. All of her training, and preparation for becoming a star was all for nothing. They were going to kill her now, and she never even got to stand in the spotlight. Spike grabbed her by the waist pulling her against him, "What do you say pet? Shall we share?"

Dru stroked Rachel's face, "Miss Edith would like that." They each sunk their teeth into opposite sides of her neck. When she screamed it came out in a perfectly pitched high C above middle E.

They finished with their meal, dropping the girl's limp form to the ground. "I guess they can scream on key." Spike and Drusilla laughed together. Spike spotted an electric guitar that had been left by the band. He picked it up and began to play Metallica's 'Fade to Black':

Life it seems will fade away

Drifting further everyday

Getting lost within myself

Nothing matters, no one else

I have lost the will to live

Simply nothing more to give

There is nothing more for me

Need the end to set me free

Spike replaced the guitar, "Always did love that song." He turned and walked through the door with Dru on his arm leaving the bodies of the twelve glee students and their pathetic teacher behind.

**So this is one of my older stories and it might not be that great, but I still have a soft spot for it.**


End file.
